


Pierwszy dzień wiosny

by Siruwia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siruwia/pseuds/Siruwia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tekst napisany na wiosenny event "Utop Marzannę", który odbył się na sasunarutowym forum.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pierwszy dzień wiosny

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst napisany na wiosenny event "Utop Marzannę", który odbył się na sasunarutowym forum.

— Sasuke! — Huk towarzyszący otwarciu drzwi sprawił, że wspomniany chłopak podskoczył, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać. — Idziemy topić Marzannę!   
Sasuke jednak, jak przystało na Uchihę, nie podniósł nawet wzroku znad książki, ignorując kompletnie niewychowanego gościa. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że niewiele to pomoże, ale nie było mowy o tym, by poddać się już na samym początku.   
— Sasukeeeeeee! — jęknął chłopak o rozwichrzonych blond włosach i rzucając kukłę na ziemię – nie przejmując się zupełnie odpadnięciem prowizorycznej dłoni – podszedł do fotela, na którym siedział jego przyjaciel. — Wiosna jest! Twoja mama powiedziała, że przyda ci się trochę świeżego powietrza.  
Czarna grzywka opadła bardziej na oczy dwunastolatka, ukrywając zmarszczone w irytacji brwi. Chłopak leniwie przewrócił kartkę, nie zwracając uwagi na zawodzenie blondyna.   
— Saaaaaaaasuke! Nie bądź Uchiha. — Naruto zawisł na oparciu fotela, lokując swoją głowę tuż przy skoncentrowanej na czytaniu, twarzy Sasuke.  
— Odsuń się, albo podzielisz los Marzanny — powiedział z opanowaniem, które trudno było mu zachować. W końcu, ile dwunastolatek może mieć cierpliwości?   
— Ale SASUKE! — Naruto nie dawał za wygraną. Doskonale wiedział jak sprawić, by młody Uchiha w końcu się złamał. — Itachi powiedział, że jesteś aspołeczny, a on ma ZAWSZE rację, nawet jeśli nie wiem co oznacza to słowo. Ty wiesz, co to znaczy? Wiesz, co nie?  
Sasuke ostentacyjnie zamknął książkę i spojrzał wrogo w niebieskie oczy, które wpatrywały się w niego z wyczekiwaniem.   
— Pójdę z tobą, tylko przestań kłapać dziobem. — Chłopak podniósł się z fotela, za którym Naruto wykonał szybki gest zwycięstwa i ruszył po swoją porzuconą kukłę.  
— To coś wydaje mi się znajome — powiedział Sasuke, marszcząc brwi w zastanowieniu i wpatrując się w rozpadającą się Marzannę.   
— Wydaje ci się — odchrząknął Naruto i otworzył przyjacielowi drzwi, aby zachęcić go do wyjścia i odwrócić jego uwagę od kukły zrobionej na wzór Sakury, koleżanki z klasy. Wcale nie dlatego, że ostatnio nauczyciel karnie rozsadził ich do innych ławek za rozmawianie w czasie lekcji i Sasuke trafił do pierwszej ławki z Sakurą. Nie dlatego, że dziewczyna nie lubiła Naruto. A przede wszystkim nie dlatego, że spędzał z przyjacielem coraz mniej czasu, bo przyczepiła się do Sasuke jak rzep. W ogóle, to miała dziwne różowe włosy i Uzumakiemu się to nie podobało, co miało swój upust podczas potyczek słownych, po których przeważnie Sasuke znikał im z oczu do końca dnia, mając dość przekomarzającej się dwójki.  
— Przypomina mi...  
— Wcale nie jest podobna do Sakury! — zaparł się Naruto, zdając sobie po chwili sprawę z tego, że Sasuke przecież nic jeszcze nie powiedział. Na twarz wpłynęły mu rumieńce i wypychając bruneta na zewnątrz, zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi.  
— Hn. — Młody Uchiha przytaknął mu na znak zrozumienia i uśmiechnął się podejrzanie. — To idziemy utopić tą Sakurę, czy nie?  
— Sasukeeee!


End file.
